Applejack (My Little Pony)
Applejack is an Equestrian Looper, and one of the first to start Looping after Equestria's Anchor and her friend, Twilight Sparkle. Description Applejack is an orange Earth Pony with a beach blond mane, her cutie mark is three apple and she always wears a stetson she uses red ribbons to tie off the ends of her mane and tail. Applejack can ascend to Alicorn form at will. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anybody in need, especially her friends. History Applejack grew up on Sweet Apple Acres with her brother Big Macintosh, her sister Apple Bloom and her Granny Smith. She lived a rather ordinary life until, upon the return of Nightmare Moon, became the bearer to the Element of Honesty. Since then she helped save Equestria from countless threats alongside her friends. Applejack began Looping before anyone from Equestria got the "Welcome to the Multiverse" speech. So once she was informed of Yggdrasil's problems, she was just glad to know what was going on. Since then Applejack has spent most of her time assisting Twilight and the other Equestrian Loopers in various pranks and schemes, as well as making Equestria a Sanctuary Loop. Abilities * Earth Pony Magic: Earth Ponies have an innate ability to cause plant growth, this also includes increased strength and stamina. * Alicorn transformation: Applejack can transform at will into an alicorn, and through the alicorn form into any of the varieties of Equestrian pony. In Alicorn mode she possesses enhanced earth pony strength, Pegasus flight and skill abilities, and unicorn spell-casting powers. * Earth Bending: After replacing Toph Beifong from Avatar for a Loop, Applejack gained Earth bending powers. * Element of Honesty: Applejack is one of the six ponies to bond with an Element of Harmony in Baseline. Her Element can be used to determine whether someone is lying, and to what extent their motivations are dishonest with what they say. * Subspace Pocket: Applejack, like most Loopers, has access to a Subspace Pocket, and can store objects in it between Loops.' * Shojiki: In one Loop visiting the world of Tenchi Masaki, Applejack was soul-bonded to a first-generation royal Jurai tree seed. This seed has since become the main control system and power source for an immensely powerful starship that, by no coincidence, strongly resembles a big red apple. (Shojiki is a Japanese name meaning "integrity".) * Applejack of All Trades: Of the six original Element Bearers, Applejack is the most talented at retaining skills gained through fused or crossover Loops. These skills are retained in direct proportion to how useful she finds them for farming or for helping her friends. (This differs from Sunset Shimmer, who spends a good deal of time training to retain her cross-Loop skills.) Applejack is very skilled at Naruto's shadow clone jutsu (makes harvests quick and easy), but much less so at casting magic spells, using the Force, deflecting bullets with bracers, etc. (skills learned when in Loops with Twilight, but little used afterwards). These skills generally pale in comparison to those of Loopers native to the worlds they came from, but are more than effective for dealing with non-Loopers. Relationships Loopers in General: Due to her friendly and helpful disposition, Applejack is generally well liked by Loopers. Apple Bloom and Big Mac: Applejack's siblings, both Looping. While Mac's choice to hide his status caused a strain in their relationship for a short while, the three are now closer than ever. Rainbow Dash: One of Applejack's best friends, the two still often engage in friendly competitions. Twilight Sparkle: Equestria's Anchor and another of AJ's best friends, Applejack and Twilight both trust each other a great deal and have since Baseline. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Equestria